Azula hates having a fever
by nacjr14
Summary: Azula is feeling under the weather and she hates it. Short one shot i don't own avatar the last airbender


**Authors note** : please enjoy and tell me what you think.

Azula, the intimidating, precise and unfathomable princess, stares at the ceiling of her room. Thoughts circulating in her mind without a hint of ceasing. After a few seconds she grits her teeth and furrows her sharp eyebrows. She sits up from her bed, and puts a hand on her head, feeling dizzy.

"Curse this...feeling." Azula muttered.

With one quick push, she stands upright only to feel her legs give out and fall off the red carpet of her floor.

'Nice try...imbecile.' She thought to herself and scoffed, but the scoff turned into a loud cough that echoed the room. She felt the sensation on her throat, the burning sensation that she hated since she was born, it really wasn't a pleasant experience especially when she has to fulfill her responsibilities as the princess of the Fire nation.

She shifts her position after unanimously deciding that she cannot stand up to get back to her bed. Another minute passed and she coughed, this time, she was coughing out fire.

"Ugh...fuck." Azula closed her eyes and hoped that the fever would somehow go away or somehow pass to Zuko. Speaking of Zuko, a knock from her door startles her.

"Azula? Are you okay in there?" Zuko asked.

"Go away." Azula shouted, her throat aching from the words she omitted.

"I'm coming in." Zuko said, opening the door of the ill fire princess. Azula could do nothing but sigh in exasperation as her brother looks down at her on the floor.

"Its not enough that I'm already feeling tantalized and vulnerable from this horrid illness, you had to come in and show your pathetic face to me." Azula told. She struggles as she speaks in a raspy voice due to her sore throat.

Zuko ignored what she said and quickly went out of the room. Azula noticed this and continued to cough out loud with chunks of blue fire coming out of her. She literally looks out of it today, every part of her is burning hot and she gained nothing but pain in both her head and chest.

"Hey." Zuko called. Azula looks up and sees her elder brother holding a bowl full of chicken soup, her favorite. "Come on, I'll help you up." Zuko puts the bowl on the table near the bed and proceeds to assist his little sister off the carpet floor.

"..." Azula looks at the chicken soup and looks back at Zuko. "Is that for...me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I made it myself." He said with a smile.

"I didn't know you could cook?" She said. "What else did you learn after being banished all those years?" She asked. A slight smirk showing off of those dehydrated lips of hers.

"You should eat the soup before it gets cold." Zuko said. Azula rolled her eyes.

'I didn't know my brother cared so much for me, this is the first time he's ever done such a grand gesture.' As Azula's thought raced, she looks down at her hands and realizes that she can't move, not even a finger. She sighs. Zuko was observing her movements and thought he should help her out.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Azula asked.

"Helping." He said, holding a spoon and the bowl of chicken soup, preparing to give Azula some to eat. "Anytime now."

"Zuko, I'm not a child. I'm capable of feeding myself." Azula said in a harsh tone.

"In the condition you're in? I don't think so."

"I can, now give the bowl, scar face." She said.

"..." Zuko pauses. "Fine, here." He gives the bowl of soup to Azula's hands and she holds it down her lap.

"..." Azula glared at her brothers eyes. They were silent for a moment. Azula eyes down the bowl of soup and Zuko.

"Well? I'm waiting. " Zuko said, his arms crossed on his chest.

"The spoon." Azula demanded.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"You have the spoon. In order for me to eat this chicken soup you made, I'll need the spoon you're holding."

"Oh right, here." Zuko gives the spoon to Azula and she takes it.

"Weak fool." She whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing." Azula said, frowning while stirring the soup's contents.

Zuko looks on as Azula takes a spoon full of soup and blows on it. Before she could eat it, she looks at Zuko, eyes squinting.

"Do you mind?" Azula said, eyeing Zuko, signaling him to leave her presence.

"Whatever." He said and headed toward the door.

"Zuko." Azula called. Zuko stopped with the door ajar.

"Thank you..." Azula said looking down at her soup, her cheeks slightly blushing.

Zuko glances at her and gave out a slight smile before closing Azula's door.

Azula stares blankly at space, thinking a thousand thoughts at a short amount of time. Even though she feels tremendous exhaustion from this fever she is having, the kind gesture that Zuko did gave her little light in the dark abyss she calls her soul.

Blinking, she takes a sip of the chicken soup. After tasting it she quickly spat it out of her mouth and threw the bowl of soup out the window of her room, hitting someone outside.

"Oh brother, I forgot he makes the worst soup." Azula grinned with a palm on her face.


End file.
